


Unexpected Tryst

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire, captain canary: implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Laurel comes home from a bad date, only to find the last person she wanted to see in her kitchen and eating her food! However, something unexpected happens, and it leads from the kitchen into the bedroom.Laurel comes home from a bad date, only to find the last person she wanted to see in her kitchen and eating her food! However, something unexpected happens, and it leads from the kitchen into the bedroom.Laurel comes home from a bad date, only to find the last person she wanted to see in her kitchen and eating her food! However, something unexpected happens, and it leads from the kitchen into the bedroom.





	

Title: Unexpected Tryst  
  
Summary: Laurel comes home from a bad date, only to find the last person she wanted to see in her kitchen and eating her food! However, something unexpected happens, and it leads from the kitchen into the bedroom.

Rated: M  
Pairings: Canaryfire, Captain Canary (cameo)  
Dis: I don’t own LOT

.

.

.

Laurel sighed, running her hand through her hair while pulling her keys out of her clutch. Her mood was shot to hell, her feet hurt, and all she wanted was her pajamas and her bed. She’d been on a date with a man she’d been interested in for a while, and had been sorely disappointed. He was one of the top lawyers in Star City… And was also the most boring man she’d ever met in her life with nothing to talk about but himself. God, she’d even contemplated breaking her first date rule. A rule she made when she was still a teenager. 

To _never_ sleep with someone after the first date. 

It’s been a LONG time for her since she’d had sex. So long that she’d shaven EVERYTHING, made sure her skin was extra soft, and wore her killer heels and the red dress that left little to the imagination. She wondered if David even noticed THAT. Maybe he would have, if she’d taped a picture of his face over hers. She closed the door behind her just as a figure came into her view and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

As if her night couldn’t get any worse. 

“Mick,” she greeted with a forced smile, making him turn to face her. He had a sandwich in his hand with the meat and cheese she’d just bought yesterday. Laurel couldn’t really stand the man who was the best friend of Sara’s new boyfriend. She wasn’t sure why he was always around. It was weird. “Once again making yourself at home I see.”

“Laurel,” he greeted, giving her a mock salute before taking a bite of the sandwich. While chewing he talked around the food. “Thought you had a date?”

“I did,” she said, going to the fridge. She pulled out a water, twisting off the cap, a scowl on her face before taking a long drink. 

“That bad, huh?”

“What do you mean?” asked Laurel, licking her lips after the drink. 

“Sara made it clear you’d got all dolled up to get some action.”

“ _Sara_ needs to stop talking about _my_ business,” said Laurel with a scowl. 

“So what was so bad about him, huh?” he asked. 

Laurel shot him an un-amused glare before humoring him with an answer. “He talked too much. About himself.”

“Ah, a self-righteous asshole. Gotta love _those_ ,” he said with a chuckle. He slid onto a bar stool opposite of where she was standing, still eating that sandwich. “When a girl gets all dolled up like you did, a man should notice. Trust me, if it was me you were out with, I’d be doing everything in my power to get invited back to your place.”

“Oh really? Well, seeing as how I doubt that would _ever_ happen-”

“You hurt me, Laurel,” he said, chuckling slightly. 

“Besides, I don’t think you have room for anyone or anything in your life right now except that sandwich.”

“Oh, trust me, I’d _make_ room,” he said, licking his thumb and wagging his eyebrows at her. She made a show of rolling her eyes all while fighting a smile. She braced her hand on the counter and pulled off one heel, then the other, sighing in relief. “Don’t know why women kill themselves wearing those things.”

“Like men would give a woman in sweats and sneakers the same attention they would a woman wearing what I am right now.”

“Some men might not, but those are the douches you don’t want to spend your time with anyway,” he said, shoving the last bite of food in his mouth before going to the fridge. He pulled it open, the bottles in the door rattling, and pulled out one of Sara’s beers. Just then his phone rang and he dug in his pocket, pulling it out before grinning and answering. “Allen. Tell me you pulled through. Uh huh… Yeah…” He opened the bottle of beer, flicking the cap into the trash before taking a long drink. “Good. Send it all to detective West. Let me know if anything else is needed.”

“What was that about?” asked Laurel as he pocketed the phone.

“Arsonist who killed all those people setting that apartment on fire last week? We found him. They came to me to look some pictures of the scene over. Recognized the signature. Dealt with the guy a while back.” He reached up and tugged at the collar of his shirt and jacket and there, peeking out from beneath the fabric, was a burn scar she hadn’t noticed before. Then again, how would she? He was always wearing long sleeves and jackets when he was over. “Called in a favor to a kid Snart knows. Super smart. That was him on the phone. He matched some stuff up doing the sciencey things he does and now we have evidence against the asshole.”

“Hm, I’m sure I’ll be hearing about it soon, then.”

“More than likely.”

“So they just called you to ask, huh?” Laurel tilted her head. “Seems odd.”

“I’m personally invested… Let’s leave it at that.”

“Because of the scars?” she asked with a quirk of her brow. 

He didn’t answer her. Just stared at her with brown eyes filled with anger. She wasn’t sure why she was pushing him on it. He was a Lieutenant for the Central City Fire Department. Sure he was an ass, but he saved lives, all while putting his at risk. So why was she giving him the third degree over why he was working on a case for the same department that her own father worked for? Who her sister’s current boyfriend worked for. Sara once accused Laurel of not liking Leonard and Mick because of their past. Because of who they were BEFORE they got their acts together. And maybe… Maybe she was right. Maybe she’d been unfair… That thought had her reaching out, placing her hand on his arm. 

“I’m sorry. Nevermind.” 

She went to take her hand back but his larger one held onto it, the thumb moving over the delicate bones of her knuckles. Slowly she looked up through her lashes at him. Suddenly he was too close. So close she could see the flecks of gold in his eyes and smell the woodsy scent of his aftershave. 

“Yes,” he said, answering her earlier question. The hand not holding hers set the beer down before reaching up to cup her jaw and damn it, she was leaning INTO the touch and not backing away. She mentally called her body a traitor as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

The kiss was electric. Like pressing the positive and negative clamps of jumper cables together to create a jolting spark. Lust rolled sharply within her, making her almost whimper, and when he moved to pull away she brought both hands up to the lapels of his green jacket and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She felt a hand settle at her hip while the one that’d been cupping her jaw transitioned into her hair. Laurel, feeling bold, broke the kiss with a gentle tug of teeth on his lower lip. Immediately his lips moved to the place where her neck met her shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips found that spot just behind her ear she liked. 

“We can’t,” she murmured despite letting her hands wander over the front of his chest. “My sister…”

“Isn’t even here.”

“What?” she asked, leaning back slightly and opening her eyes, fighting her way out of the cobwebs of desire that’d blanketed over her. She’d figured Sara and Leonard had been in her room. It was throwing her off now, realizing, he’d been in their apartment alone.

“We were at the bar and she couldn’t find her I.D. So I offered to drive here to pick it up. Thing is when I got here I got a text saying she found it. I just told her and Len to have fun and enjoy the night out alone…”

“And, _what_ , you decided to make yourself at home here?” she asked with a lift of her brow. 

“Hey. You were supposed to be out on a date. Plus, you have ESPN.” Laurel couldn’t stop herself. She laughed. She laughed and soon was wiping at her eyes to dab at the tears forming there and when she noticed him staring she quirked her head to the side. “What?”

“Nothing. Just… I like seeing you smile.”

“You do, huh?” she asked, biting her lower lip, and his eyes drifted down to the piece of flesh while she slowly released it from her teeth.

“I do.”

Then he was kissing her again and she didn’t even fight the feelings of lust and want. She opened her mouth to his kisses, letting his tongue have a taste of her while his hands wandered up and down her body. Her skin was feeling tight and sensitive and she wanted nothing more than to rip her dress off but she was too busy getting his arms out of his jacket. She tossed it to the side, the keys and phone that were in the pocket rattling against each other while his thumb grazed over the area where her dress was clasped at her side. She sucked in a breath while his hands went to her hips and quickly propped her up on the counter. Her arms went around him eagerly and his mouth trailed back down to her neck, kissing the skin there while his hands cupped the back of her knees, thumbs circling her kneecaps while the skirt of her dress rose up higher and higher. 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmured against her skin, hands trailing up her outer thighs, dragging the hem of her dress up higher. The feel of his hands on her skin made her shiver and she was getting wetter and wetter with each kiss and caress and they still had all their clothes on. She eagerly braced her hands on the counter to lift her hips and he groaned while cupping her ass, fingertips curling around the fabric of her thong and pulling it down her lean legs. She settled back down on the counter, hands going to the button of his jeans, ready to pop them open but he grabbed her wrists. She frowned, looking at him in confusion, a slice of rejection bubbling in her throat but his lips went to her wrists. Her eyes widened as he released her hands only to stoop slightly and place one of her legs over his shoulder. She shivered, cheeks flushing as he turned his head to press a kiss into her inner thigh while working her other leg over his other shoulder. She lay back, staring up at the ceiling of her apartment, and moaned as Mick Rory brought his mouth between her legs. Her eyes closed once more and her lips parted while his tongue slid over her slit then up to her clit. 

“Mick,” she murmured hotly, one hand finding purchase on the end of the counter while the other went to the top of his head, sliding over his closely shaven scalp. “Oh God…”

“So wet for me, Laurel. God yer so fuckin’ hot…”

The way he talked only had her getting wetter. Her body was tight and it’d been so long since she’s been with someone that she knew his mouth would bring her to orgasm quickly. The feel of his tongue on her clit, his stubble against her inner thighs, and his hand reaching up to cup a breast through her dress had her arching. 

“Come for me, Doll,” he murmured before circling his tongue around her clit and she felt tears of relief prickling at the corners of her eyes as her orgasm pulsed from her pussy then exploded. Her hand released the corner of the counter, knocking over a bowl of apples and pears while it moved to cover his hand at her breast, nails slightly digging into his skin. She felt him kiss her inner thigh once more before slowly moving her shaking legs off his shoulders. Her inner muscles were still pulsating post-orgasm and she was barely able to control her breathing. Slowly she sat up, aware of the light sheen of sweat that’d formed on her skin. She didn’t even hesitate to pull him back to her, lips moving over his slick ones. It didn’t bother her that she tasted her arousal in the kiss, in fact it only had her getting turned on even more. She let a hand move down between his legs and cupped his fly. She grinned when feeling the large bulge. 

“Hello, there,” she purred, undoing the button of his jeans. 

“Jesus,” he groaned. Once again he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he easily carried her down the hall toward her room. She giggled, _giggled_ , with his rushed pace as she teased him by rolling her hips against him. Once in her room he gently set her down to stand on the floor. He undid his boots then toed them off while pulling his long-sleeved shirt over his head. She undid the clasp at the side of her dress and he froze, watching the dress fall to the floor. He stepped into her space and reached up, cupping a breast. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiled, reaching up to gently trail her hands over his scarred chest. The burns were vicious and covered a good portion of his body and she was letting him know they didn’t bother her. She felt him tense then relax when realizing how he looked wasn’t scaring her away.

“So are you.”

He walked forward and she backward and as she moved to lay on her bed he shucked his jeans and Laurel appreciated the view of his naked form before he hovered over her. She pulled him against her, sighing at the feel of his weight on top of her. 

“I’m on the pill,” she said as he guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. 

“You sure about this?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Her hands moved down his back and her lips moved to his ear. “Fuck me, Mick.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

.

.

.

“I feel bad making Mick come all the way here for no reason,” said Sara, unlocking her apartment door. “I wanted us all to hang out tonight. Like old times.”

“He’ll get over it,” said Leonard.

“That’s not the point.” Sara locked the door behind her. “I don’t know. I just don’t want him feeling left out.”

“Mick is a big boy, Sara,” said Leonard, pulling her in close, placing a kiss at her forehead. “He’s fine with us. We’ve been friends for a long time and he’s said more than once he’s happy you’re in our lives. In _my_ life.”

“Maybe we can set him up with someone,” said Sara as they walked together into her apartment. She stopped and frowned when seeing the spilled bowl of fruit on the counter. “The hell?”

“Well, _this_ is interesting,” said Leonard, picking up Mick’s jacket and Laurel’s heels from the floor. On the counter was a half-drank bottle of water and beer.

“No…” Sara’s eyes widened as her head snapped down toward the hall that led to her sister’s room. “You don’t think…”

“Well, considering that there’s a thong on the floor, I’d say yes.” He dropped Laurel’s heels back to the floor and placed Mick’s jacket on the back of the stool. “Mick wouldn’t bring a stranger to your place.”

“Holy shit,” said Sara in disbelief. She then made a face as a very loud moan hit her ears and she covered them. “No, no, no… I’m not listening to my sister have sex.”

Leonard laughed. “I’m sure she’s heard us.”

“That’s not helping.” Sara shook her head. “We’re spending the night at your place.”

“As you wish,” he said, following her to the door. “With Mick here, we’ll have it to ourselves.”

Sara smirked. “Well then… Let’s get going!”

.

.

.

“That was…”

“Unexpected.”

Laurel and Mick lay together beneath the sheets. Her body felt satisfied and used in all the right ways. She felt like the cat that’d gotten the canary. She was practically purring with his hand slowy running up and down her bare back. She could fall asleep easily but she was worried about what to label what they’d just done. Sure, it was sex, but it was with a guy she could barely stand. 

And it’d been amazing. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Unexpected but… Nice.”

“Just nice?” she asked, keeping her tone playful. 

“Nice. Great. Amazing. Fuckin’ glorious.” Laurel laughed at that, but her laugh quickly trailed off, and as if sensing her suddenly discomfort she felt him tense beside her. “What is it?”

“It’s weird that I don’t feel weird about this,” said Laurel. “I mean… We barely know each other and… Here we are.”

“Uh huh…”

“It’s just… What are we now?” she asked seriously. “Friends?”

“Sure, why not.” Mick frowned before shifting slightly. “Look. I’m not good with the touchy-feely crap. I mean… We had sex. And it was great. And I’d like to do it again. But I’m not lookin’ for a girlfriend… Or a relationship.”

“Okay,” said Laurel. 

“Okay?” he asked, making sure. 

“You want to stay the night or go?” she asked, letting him know she was fine with his proposed arrangement. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked. 

“Maybe. At least just for tonight?”

“Sure.” He settled back down, relaxing against her pillows. She settled with him, relaxing as he resumed running his hand up and down her back. “I like your bed better than mine, anyway.”

**END**


End file.
